It All Started At A Museum
by Jessumika
Summary: Sasu x Naru Naruto, a volunteer at a kid's daycare, meets the cute and cool Sasuke Uchiha at a feildtrip to a museum. But what happens when they become friends? How far are they willing to go? M for possible naughtiness in later chapters
1. When We First Met

"Hmm...I remember this…" Naruto said, absently flicking through pictures on his cell phone. The pictures were from the museum Naruto had traveled to with the camp he worked at with small children, called "Takuyomi Kids". That was the day he met _him_.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, stroking the photo.

"Hmm?" said Sasuke, questioningly. "What's that you're looking at?"

"Oh, this?" asked Naruto, not expecting Sasuke to care what he was looking at. "They're pictures…of that day, at the museum…"

"Oh, yes." said Sasuke. He lay down on his side beside Naruto, who was lying on his stomach on the double bed in his room. "The Takuyomi Kids' field trip…"

* * *

Naruto held the hands of young Koyuki Kazahana in his right, and Sosetsu Kazahana in his left, the twins' faces lit up in excitement.

"Naruto nii-chan!" began Koyuki, in a high pitched voice. "Where are we going?"

Naruto smiled. "To the museum, to see the dinosaurs!"

Sosetsu bounced as he walked, saying happily: "Oooooh, I can't waaaaaait! I just looooooove dinos!"

They came to a crosswalk and stopped. All of the other children were behind Naruto, and were talking in earnest about the museum, the dinosaurs and the prehistoric bugs they'd see. Naruto smiled again and, as the crosswalk light had changed to "walk".

"Come on, guys! Let's cross!" he looked back towards the kids, mixed in with the few adults holding a few kids' hands. Sakura was stuck in the center of a mob of kids, mostly girls who saw Sakura as their idol. Several paces behind Sakura, was Gaara, who was supporting many of the "monkey kids". They were climbing over top of him, falling off at random intervals. As they got to the other side of the street, Sakura called: "All right! We're going into the museum in a few minutes, so I'm going to go over the rules for the museum!"

As Sakura spoke, a champagne coloured mini van drove up to the curb. The grey haired driver said a few words to the person behind the tinted window of the passenger seat, and then the door opened. Out of the passenger seat door came, in Naruto's mind, the most beautiful thing he'd seen in all his life. His shining raven hair seemed to punctuate his pale, flawless skin. His thin, beautiful body moved with agility and soundlessness. But then again, Naruto was too far away to even hear his tight leather jeans rub one leg against the other.

Suddenly, the Kazahana twins were pulling on his hands, and he realised Sakura's speech was over. He moved along with the rest of the camp, stealing glimpses at the teenage boy who was now picking up a camera from the back seat in the van and slinging a camera bag over his shoulder. He closed the door and strode meaningfully towards the group of kids now lead by Sakura. As they came to the door, the raven head was falling in step beside Naruto and Koyuki. Naruto looked at him and nearly crashed into the double doors that Sakura had decided not to hold open for him. Naruto opened the door and the 'Raven' squeezed through past him. The raven's upper left thigh passed slowly over the left side of Naruto's pelvis. As if in slow motion, the raven's butt was gently resting on the space just under Naruto's navel.

"Uhm…nnn…"Naruto whispered. He squeezed the twins' hands a little as Raven pushed against him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Raven moan slightly before pushing past Naruto completely. That was the moment that Naruto was first glad he was wearing his tight jeans.

_Damn!_ He thought, unimpressed with himself. _He's hot, and he's got me all hard now! And I don't even know his name!_

As the day progressed, Naruto saw the Raven a lot. By the time lunch time came around, he'd spotted Raven in every room he'd been to with the kids. By the time they'd gotten to the cafeteria, Raven was already there. Naruto walked over to the table where he sat alone, and sat down beside him.

"Hey!" he said, cheerfully, as he sat down.

"Eh? Oh, it's you again." He replied, coldly. Naruto couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the slightest bit of pink steal over Raven's face, but only for a few seconds, but he couldn't be sure.

"Uh…yeah…it's me again." Naruto realized he sounded kind of sad, and smiled again.

"Well? What do you want?" asked Raven, annoyed.

"I want to get to know you, that's all. You're all alone here, so I thought I'd come see who you are."

_He's__ so cheerful._ Thought Raven, smiling in spite of himself. _Thank god he came to me. I was so nervous about talking to him before!_

But out loud he said: "Fine. My name's Sasuke. You?"

"I'm Naruto!" he said happily, thrusting out a hand. "Pleased to meet you!"

Sasuke took the hand. It was warm and had a welcoming feeling to it. Sasuke smiled.

"What're you doing for the rest of the day?" asked Naruto blushing. He looked down when Sasuke didn't answer immediately.

"I'm…taking pictures for the paper…"

"Eh?!" Naruto gasped, eyes widening. "Oh…well then, I guess you can't come with us. You're too busy-"

"No! I mean…"said Sasuke, alarmed. "I guess I could come…" he was blushing now, too.

Naruto gave him the thumbs up. "Heh heh! Let's go!"

"Yeah…"


	2. A Sadness In My Heart

Naruto and Sasuke spent the rest of the day together. Sakura sent several 'flying daggers' glares at the two of them throughout the day. Sasuke never left Naruto's side, but he said it was because he hadn't been to that particular room yet, even though, most of the time, he had. Naruto was sure Sasuke just wanted to get pictures of every room, and happened not to have gone to the room he and the Takuyomi Kids were in.

'_He just needs to get pictures from here, that's all,'_ Naruto thought, a hint of sadness touching his face. '_He's not hanging around me. He just wants to do his job.'_ Naruto sighed, and sat down on one of the small benches in the dinosaur activity room. The kids were all colouring or digging up toy dinos in the sand box.

Sasuke noticed Naruto sitting on the bench, his head in his hands. Sasuke felt his stomach twist into a knot. He took one last picture of the huge dinosaur behind Naruto and went to sit beside him.

"Hey…" Sasuke said quietly, sitting beside Naruto on the bench. "You alright?" he asked, worry slipping into his voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was very worried about Naruto. '_That's stupid,'_ He thought. '_I only just met him! But… he just looks so sad…' _There was a conflict in his mind, clearly. He chose to ignore it, for now.

Naruto looked up, his eyes watering. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was almost certain it had something to do with Sasuke's aversion to him. '_Why does this bug me? I barely know the guy! Man, sometimes I hate being gay.'_

Sasuke stares at Naruto's wet eyes in shock. "What happened? Are you okay?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face gently and stares into his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheeks. '_My god, why can't he just love me too?' _Naruto asked himself.

Sasuke saw the desperation in Naruto's face. He suddenly felt the same need twisting his stomach. He grabbed Naruto's hand and towed him toward the men's room.

* * *

**OOH WHAT NOW?! What's gunna happen next? Sorry this one was so short, guys. I'll try to do better next time, but it might take longer. Gomen nasai! Review peeps!**


	3. A Secret I Kept From You

Sasuke pushed Naruto through the door of the washroom, and into a stall. Naruto fell back onto the closed toilet seat and his head snapped back, eyes wide with shock. Sasuke leaned down so his face was only a few inches away from the blond, blue eyed miracle in front of him.

The lust in Sasuke's eyes was beginning to give Naruto the creeps. He didn't know if he wanted this yet! And then there was —

Sasuke leaned forward, his eyes half-closed. '_Just once…'_ He told himself. _'Nothing serious, just a short kiss. That's all.' _

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away a few inches. "Please…" he whispered. "Please don't, Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled back slightly. "Why not? Don't you want this too?"

"No… I mean, yes… I… No! I can't!"

"You _can't_? What do you mean you can't?"

Naruto looked down, as if in shame. "Sasuke…" he whispered. "Sasuke, I… I have a boyfriend."

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Intense, right?! Sorry this one is so short… The next one is coming right up, and will be a little longer, so don't lose faith in me! Review peeps!


	4. Is It Over?

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. First shock overtook him, and then he felt the hurt and embarrassment take over him. "You… what?" He tried to cover up the pain in his voice, but could tell he was failing.

Naruto heard the hurt slipping into Sasuke's tone. "I-I'm sorry! Why do you think I feel so bad? I want you, too!" Naruto admitted, blushing. He then realized his voice was a little too loud. "But…," he continued in a whisper. "But I'm with… someone right now. I don't know what to do… I love him, and I think I love you too... it's just… I don't think I know you that well."

'_Why am I telling him this?' _Naruto asked himself. '_I only met him today…'_

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, mostly to himself. He got up, opened the stall door, and leaned against the wall about a foot away from the sink. One leg was lying flat on the ground, the other was bent. His arm was resting on his upraised leg, his head limp and his chin resting on his chest.

Naruto watched him in shock. "Sasuke…?" he asked. He got up slowly and stood at the door in the stall.

'_I…am I crying?'_ Sasuke asked himself, caught unaware.

"**!**" Sasuke felt tears slide silently down his cheeks, and his eyes widened in shock. Naruto saw the tears on Sasuke's cheeks and guilt twisted his stomach. He covered his mouth in shock, and ran from the room.

* * *

Naruto ran headlong into Kiba, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"Aah!" exclaimed Kiba, but wrapped his arms around the blond boy as soon as he saw tears. "Naru… What happened? Are you hurt?"

Naruto hiccupped and wiped his eyes. "K-Kiba…?" he whispered.

"What do you need, babe?" Kiba asked. He sounded worried.

"Kiba, I… You, I mean… We…" Naruto stuttered. "I… We need to talk." He whispered, looking down.

Kiba nodded. "Alright…" he said, pulling Naruto toward the empty cafeteria.

"Kiba…" Naruto began, speaking to the floor. "I… I want to break up."

Kiba paused in shock. "You… what? This is it? I gave you everything!" he roared in Naruto's face. "You met someone, didn't you? There's someone else, isn't there?! Who is it?!"

"I--" began Naruto, but Kiba cut him off with a slap in the face.

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria to see a brown-haired boy slap Naruto hard in the face. Sasuke snarled and ran at the two boys. He slammed into the brunette and smashed his elbow into the taller boy's face.

"Run, Naruto!" he yelled.

Naruto stared in shock. "Kiba!" he squeaked. He looked at Sasuke in fear and ran.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop like a lead ball. He let Kiba go and watched him flop to the floor.

"Ow, fucker!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke left him there, on the floor, and stumbled slightly as he walked toward the vending machine Naruto was cowering behind.

* * *

Naruto shuddered behind the vending machine, his head in his hands. '_What if Kiba hurts Sasuke?' _he asked himself. '_It's all my fault!' _Naruto whimpered quietly. Sasuke came around the corner, then, and squatted in front of him.

"Naruto? Are you hurt?" he asked nervously.

Naruto flung his arms around Sasuke's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender shoulders and hugged him. "Naruto?" he asked again. "Naruto, are you alright? I won't hurt you, I promise."

That just confused Naruto. "W-what?" he stammered.

"I won't hurt you. You don't have to be scared of me."

"I wasn't scared _of_ you, I was scared _for_ you!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face, his eyes wide.

* * *

Sasuke blinked while he absorbed this. Sasuke felt his heart swell and warm. '_He was worried about me… He didn't want me hurt…'_ Sasuke's heart screamed '_He loves you, too!' _at him, but Sasuke's mind wanted evidence. Without thinking, he bent his head down and kissed the smaller blond boy gently.

**

* * *

**

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! Review, peeps!


	5. The Truth In The Rain

"You should probably go home, Naruto." said Sasuke, although he just wanted to stay here with Naruto.

Naruto looked down, as if ashamed. "Yeah… I should go… home." Naruto shuffled his feet for a second, and then walked away, head still bowed.

Sasuke stared after him in confusion, then shook it off. '_I have to get over him. Now. I probably won't see him ever again, anyways. I've already ruined his relationship with that Kiba guy.'_ Sasuke pushed through the front door of the museum.

"Great," he grumbled. "It's raining. Perfect." Sasuke grabbed his umbrella from his camera bag, and stepped out into the rain. He barely got twenty feet from the door when a ragged looking homeless person approached him.

"Could you spare a dime?" asked a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked down. "Naruto?" he asked. "Is that you?"

The bedraggled boy looked up sharply, his hood falling from his shocked face. "Sasuke?" he asked, his voice half an octave higher than normal. He paused for a second, then pulled up his hood and ran away, slipping slightly on the rain-sodden cobblestones.

Sasuke dropped his umbrella and chased after Naruto. He caught up quickly, as his legs were about a foot longer than Naruto's, making running easier. "Naruto! Wait!" He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around harshly. Sasuke's soaked hair flopped in front of his worry-wild eyes.

"I thought you were going home!" Sasuke exclaimed in Naruto's face. "What are you doing out here, asking people for money…" Sasuke's voice faded out as the obvious answer dawned on him. His blue-black eyes widened. "You… Are you living out here? On the streets?"

Naruto shrugged and looked down. "So what if I am?" he asked, his tone layered with defiance. "What's it to you?"

Sasuke paled. '_What if one of those street shootings happened, and he got killed?' _"You can't live out here, Naruto, it's not safe! What if you get hurt?" he asked, voice rising a little in pitch. His stomach clenched at the thought of Naruto's lifeless body, lying covered in blood on the empty street. He shivered.

But Naruto shrugged again, looking up slightly. He was staring blankly at Sasuke's chest. "Ah, it's nothin'. Can't say it's easy though. Begging for money, finally getting enough cash to get that one-meal-a-week… Whatever, though, right?" he tried to laugh it off, but his strained chuckle ended in a stifled sob. He wiped his face with the too-long, dirty sleeve of his rain jacket and sniffled.

Sasuke felt his heart crumple as he thought of his next question. "How long have you been living like this, Naruto? Does Kiba know?"

Naruto looked down again. "Yes, he did know. Does, I mean. I used to live with him before… before today. I don't think I'll be allowed to live there anymore. Besides, I didn't have any of my own things while I was there, so it's not like I lost anything, right?"

Naruto's broken smile sent a pang shooting through Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's hands and held them between his own. "You fought with Kiba. Broke up with him. Because of me. I'm sorry." He said, looking down sadly. This was all his fault. '_All my fault. All my fault. Naruto, I'm sorry…'_ He felt a gentle tugging at his left arm.

Naruto pulled at Sasuke's hand. "Come on, Sasuke. Where's your house? I'll walk you home."


	6. Intense Feelings

**WARNING: Lemon in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke pulled Naruto behind along behind him. '_Not long now…'_ he thought as he entered the Uchiha district. The district was empty of any living thing except Sasuke and Naruto. It'd been quiet as the grave since the murder of Sasuke's family. His schizophrenic brother had hallucinated that his whole family as the Matthias and killed them all with an AK-47 he'd bought the year before. Sasuke shuddered.

Naruto let Sasuke pull him along. He stared at the empty street in wonder. "Doesn't anyone live here?" he wondered aloud.

Sasuke snorted. "Not anymore," he said. "I'm the only one who lives here now." He turned a corner and walked down a long walkway toward the largest house in sight.

Naruto's eyes widened. "This is your house?" he asked in awe.

"Yes," replied Sasuke shortly.

They entered the huge house, finally getting out of the constant rain.

"Upstairs," Sasuke said. "Let's go upstairs and get you some dry clothes."

Naruto complied, heading upstairs. Sasuke pointed out a room, and Naruto opened the door. The room was dark, but he walked through it anyways. The light turned on and he tripped on something.

"Ah!"

* * *

Sasuke was beside him. "Naruto, are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm good…" He then realized that he was on the bed. "How'd I get here?"

Sasuke frowned. "I carried you. You fell, remember? You were only out for a few minutes…"

Naruto sat up. He realized that he was still in his soaking wet clothes. "Umm… Sasuke? I'm soaked…" Sasuke got up and tossed him a small stack of clothes.

"Here. Put those on." He said, turning his back and sitting on the floor.

Naruto blushed, and pulled off his shirt. Once he had gotten over the funky Uchiha-symbol boxers, he'd put on the sweatpants. He grabbed the shirt Sasuke had left for him, but as soon as he went to put it on, he found his head on the pillow and his back flat on the bed. '_Huh… What?'_

* * *

Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands above his head. Naruto blushed beat red.

"Ughh, Sasuke?" he asked timidly. Sasuke flashed a devious grin as he too blushed slightly.

"Well," Sasuke said quietly, "since you're already soaking wet, and you haven't put your shirt on yet…" he trailed off slowly, his blue-black eyes staring into Naruto's sky-blue ones, searching for a response.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. '_Is this for real?'_ he thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, fully shocked. Sasuke was taken aback a bit. He thought this was what he wanted.

"But if you don't want to, then-" Sasuke was cut short only by Naruto's wanting lips.

"Don't kid yourself," Naruto breathed as he brought a hand to Sasuke's back. "I want this." he said, smiling through the kiss.

At first it was just a kiss, soft and passionate, but it didn't take long for that to change. Soon Sasuke found his mouth becoming hungry and wanting. In a spur of adrenaline he rolled Naruto underneath him, and started to undress him. Naruto deepened their kiss as he attempted to rid Sasuke of his clothes.

"Mmh…" Naruto breathed in pleasure. Sasuke took this as his cue to keep going. Their bodies were so new to each other; it was like they were hypersensitive. Every little touch, caress or needy tug was completely amplified, and there was a lot of touching happening.

Naruto started to trace Sasuke's jaw line with his lips. He reached up only to tilt his head, giving him better access to the soft, smooth skin of his neck. Slowly he nipped and licked through his kisses. The sensations were driving Sasuke crazy. Gasps and moans were escaping his mouth without his permission.

"Naru…to…" he moaned into the now humid air. His hips were now grinding against Naruto's boxers. Sasuke threw his head back, the pleasure was surreal. He hissed loudly as he rolled his hips.

"Take them off," he demanded as he straddled Naruto's waist. Naruto's lips pursed as eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with impatience."The boxers," he said matter-of-factly, "they need to come off." he said with a smile spreading across his face. Naruto's cutely dumbfounded expression turned into that of one more sexual; he was starting to get the picture.

"Ohhh?" Naruto teased. "Theeeese boxers?" he growled at the back of his throat. Naruto slipped through Sasuke's legs so that he was also on his knees.

He reached up, and ran his right hand through his jet black hair, grabbing a handful has he forced him onto a passionate kiss, slowly trailing down his jaw, to his neck, eventually making his way down to his collar bone. He stopped only for a moment, sizing Sasuke up. This made Sasuke feel a bit awkward, to be so exposed. He immediately yanked Naruto's boxers down to his knees; a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Oops." He said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto sighed and Sasuke threw him down onto the silky bed sheets. Naruto raised his hands over his head, and Sasuke started his journey of kisses down to Sasuke's abs. He couldn't help but stop at his navel and plunge his tongue into it.

"Nyahh!" Naruto cried as the strange feeling. He began to grip hand-fulls of the sheets above his head, as he bent his knees on either side of Sasuke.

"Right…" Sasuke teased as he laid a utopia of kisses along Naruto's boxer line. "They HAVE to come off." he winked. Slowly, he brought the boxers down. With every bit he brought them down, he planted another kiss on Naruto's dark skin. He stopped just before he exposed himself completely, and ran his tongue from his hip to his navel and back down again. Naruto cringed at the feeling.

Naruto leaned back on his elbows, giving him self a clear view of Sasuke. Without hesitation, Sasuke greedily rid Naruto of his last remaining articles of clothing. He tossed the boxers and pants on the floor and started to lick at Naruto's exposed member. Sasuke continued to pull Naruto a bit deeper into his mouth. Naruto's heavy breathing and moans escaped him through clenched teeth.

"Oh, take me, please." Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on all of him harshly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke innocently as he slid off of him.

"Mmmmm," Sasuke growled as he came back to Naruto's face to claim his mouth. "Now, we're talking." Naruto couldn't take it; he wrapped his legs around Sasuke, and locked his hands behind his neck.

"Wha-what now?" Naruto breathed as the two paused in their entangled state. Sasuke raised one eye brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he started to nip as Naruto's neck.

"I mean," Naruto said, trying to concentrate. "I've never been…on the bottom before. I have no idea what to-"

"Expect?" Sasuke said, finishing his sentence. Naruto blushed and turned his head away from him.

"Y-yes…that." He mumbled. Sasuke licked Naruto's nose and put both his hands down firmly in front of him; Naruto still clinging to him.

"Well," Sasuke said deviously, lust filling his eyes. "If I had to guess, it would be something like this." He said playfully as he slid his member slowly into Naruto's hole. Slowly, he slid all of him into the blond. Naruto threw his had back, and Sasuke hissed loudly at the sensation.

"Aah," Sasuke breathed heavily, "You're so tight!" he gasped, the last part emphasized through his teeth.

Sasuke started off slowly as he began to thrust in and out of Naruto. Not even a minute passed before the pace started to quicken to incredible speeds. Naruto began to thrust his hips in time to Sasuke's rhythm.

"Oh, oh, oh my GOD!" Naruto half shouted. Sasuke flashed a toothy smile as he heard his lover cry out. He knew he had him right where he wanted him.

Soon he was thrusting all of him in and out of Naruto as fast as he could; Naruto had started to scratch his nails down Sasuke's back.

"I'm going to cum!" Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear. Their already heavy breaths deepened. Sasuke slowed down and turned to Naruto's ear.

"Me, too." he whispered. And with one final thrust, the two felt their releases give way. Naruto's release left a sticky mess between the two, while Sasuke's filled the other. He pulled out, and collapsed atop Naruto with little grace. The two just lay there, until Sasuke rolled them to their sides, and pulled Naruto's head to his chest. Minutes passed by in silence, the two just reminisced their body heat.

"So," Sasuke whispered. "This is love then, Naru?" he asked, his breathing was far from even. Naruto chuckled and snuggled closer into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah…" Naruto breathed. "Something like that." The two laughed in their jagged breaths until their breathing finally became even. Slowly, the two slipped off into their peaceful sleep, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Thankies to aiemcross for the lemon part! I OWE YOU ONE! ^^ Next chapter coming up as fast as I can write it!**


	7. What Have You Done?

Naruto sat bolt upright. His head spun, and he groaned.

"Are you jacking off? 'Cause it's not too early to have sex…" a cold hand wrapped around Naruto's exposed member. Naruto squeaked and blushed.

"N-n… Not a dream?" he mumbled, only barely coherent to the boy next to him.

"What, you mean last night? No, that was real. And it was…" Sasuke trailed off, his face turning pink. "It was the best night of my life. Thank you, Naru."

Naruto blushed. "I… I liked it, too…"

Sasuke frowned a little. "Naru, last night you said… you said you'd never been on the bottom before. Does that mean you topped Kiba…?" he asked nervously.

Naruto blushed deep red. "N-no, I meant… I was a virgin. Until last night, anyways."

Sasuke pumped his hand on Naruto's cock slowly, his own member slowly becoming solid as he heard Naruto's quiet moans of pleasure.

Naruto began to moan louder, and Sasuke closed his eyes. He suddenly felt lips against his mouth and his eyes flew open in shock. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and his lids close as Naruto's velvet tongue slipped between his teeth. Sasuke rolled and pulled Naruto atop him.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's rock hard penis pushing between his butt cheeks. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's mouth and twined his fingers in Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke ground his hips against the inside of the smaller boy's thighs.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting screeching sound came from the window; the noise of nails on a blackboard. Naruto yelped and covered his ears. He convulsed slightly, curling in on himself. Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, looking toward the window in shock.

Kiba scratched a long piece of metal down the window, knowing Naruto couldn't stand that noise. The sound could trigger Naruto's condition, but he didn't care. '_You deserve it,'_ he thought menacingly. He'd been waiting for this for a while now. After watching Naruto and Sasuke do what he was never allowed to do with the small blonde, he'd decided that he needed his revenge on the both of them. He took out a flashlight and flicked it on and off, pointing it toward the inside room.

Naruto saw the light through his eyelids. He opened his eyes in shock and confusion, but it didn't do him any good. Remembering too late what quick flashing lights did to him, he gasped in horror. _'No!'_ he yelled in his head, as his body started thrashing against his will.

Kiba smirked. _'Yes,'_ he thought. _'His condition is just as bad as before. Now let's see what you can do, Uchiha!'_

**

* * *

**

OOH NOO! WHAT'S WITH THAT?! WHAT DID KIBA DO TO NARUTO?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry I took so long, by the way. I had major writer's block until one of you guys messaged me. THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE OR WHAT BUT THANKS!


	8. Needle

Sasuke stared in horror and confusion for a slow second. As soon as his brain kicked in, he tried to hold down the thrashing boy. "Naruto!" he yelped.

Naruto didn't respond. The lights weren't flashing anymore but he couldn't stop his body from seizing. He tried to explain to the gorgeous raven head what was going on here, but he couldn't get the words out. '_I'm epileptic!' _he yelled in his head. '_I have epilepsy! I have seizures when I see flashing lights! I'm okay!'_

Sasuke was starting to get scared. A seizure? What was going on here?

Kiba was roaring with laughter outside the window. Sasuke got up and opened the window. He dragged Kiba inside and pressed him against the wall.

"What have you done? What's wrong with him? What did you do!?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Nothing!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't buy it. "What the _hell_ did you _do?!_"

"He's epileptic!" shouted Kiba. "He has seizures when his symptoms are triggered! Get used to it! He has epilepsy!"

Sasuke froze. _'Epilepsy? That condition with the seizures… It makes sense.' _"How do I stop it?"

Kiba snorted. "You wait. Or you inject his meds, but I doubt he brought those with him."

Sasuke chucked Kiba and ran to the pile of clothes that Naruto had discarded the night before. He found a vial and needle. He ran to Naruto's side and injected the clear substance into the blond boy's arm.

Naruto felt the needle poke into his arm. He expected relief to wash through him, but no emotion touched him. There was something wrong here. Something was very wrong.

**I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, BUT THERE'S A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW. I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL STUFF TO DO RIGHT NOW, WHAT WITH EXAMS BEING SO SOON. I'LL WRITE MORE, I PROMISE, IT JUST MIGHT NOT BE VERY SOON. AND I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT TO PUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT TO HELP OUT!**** REVIEW PEEPS!**


	9. The Need To Be Satisfied

Sasuke grabbed kiba by the throat and dragged him to the window. Kiba yelped and protested, but Sasuke ignored him. Once Sasuke reached the window, he forced Kiba out of it.

Sasuke locked the window and pulled down the blind. SAsule turned toward Naruto slowly, his eyes clouded with worry. Naruto's eyes were just barely open, but they were slowly opening wider.

Naruto coughed weakly. "S-Sasuke?"

"Right here, Naruto, I'm right here." He answered, stroking Naruto's cheek.

Naruto turned his face away, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to – I didn't want – I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small, slender frame of the blond. "It's okay, Naru, honest. Shh… It's alright…" Sasuke repeated the words over and over as he rocked his young lover. Naruto continued to sob guiltily and hysterically, holding onto Sasuke as if for dear life. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair. He desperately wanted to ask Naruto what was wrong with him. "Naru?" he asked. "Um, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

Naruto gasped. "N-no, I don't think so… But, Sasuke… I have something to say that I think you need to listen to. Sasuke, I'm… I'm sick. I have epilepsy."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "But… Why would you keep this from me until now?" he asked angrily. "Did you think I was so low that I would take you only for this?" he grabbed Naruto's dick and pulled, as if to brandish it. This made Naruto moan and buck slightly.

Sasuke realized what he'd just done and blushed. "Oh… Naru, I'm sorry, I…" his voice trailed off when he felt Naruto's cold hand on his.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "Can you… Do that again?"

Sasuke jerked his hand again, smiling. Naruto moaned again, and the sound sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. When Sasuke didn't move his hand again, Naruto began to thrust against it. Naruto's moans got louder and louder as his hips moved faster and faster.

Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him. "Naruto," he said huskily. "I want you inside me. Now. Fuck me. Fuck me, please!" Sasuke's demand had turned into a desperate plea as he watched his Naruto use his hand to masturbate. Naruto looked down at Sasuke from where he lay on top of him and nodded, smirking slightly. Naruto quickly undressed himself as Sasuke tore his own clothes off. Naruto gave Sasuke no warning, just thrust into him roughly. Sasuke's head flew back, hi mouth wide, as if he wanted to scream. Naruto began to thrust almost immediately, grunting quietly. Sasuke soon felt the pain melt away only to be replaced by immense pleasure.

Naruto's face echoed Sasuke's ecstasy. "Sasuke…!" Naruto gasped. "You're so… Tight!" Sasuke blushed, though this blush was hidden by all the rest, which came at every thrust from Naruto. But Naruto's pace was becoming slower and slower every second, his breaths heavy. But his breaths weren't heavy with the heat of sex. His breathing was that of an exhausted child, finally, he panted, "Sasuke… I can't do it…"

Sasuke felt a mixture of worry and annoyance; worry for Naruto's health, annoyance at Naruto for stopping his sensual thrusting. "Naruto?" he asked, "are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, just… Tired…" he decided to make a joke out of his situation. "Having an epileptic seizure really takes it out of a guy…" Naruto's voice trailed into silence as he noticed Sasuke's suddenly furious expression. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. He slowly slipped out of Sasuke, quivering nervously. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's retreating hand and flipped them both, holding himself above Naruto. Sasuke crushed his mouth to Naruto's, and the blond's eyes popped wide. Naruto felt his eyes sink closed as Sasuke's tongue and upper lip sucked on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto moaned and Sasuke used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue fought with Sasuke's for dominance, but not for long. While Sasuke let his tongue explore Naruto's mouth, Naruto felt his cock harden again, and he moaned. Sasuke pressed his hips to Naruto's and rolled them, grinding his own hard member against Naruto's. Their naked cocks rubbed and smacked together, and they both moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto's moans became desperate cries as Sasuke's hips pushed harder against his.

"Sasuke!" he begged, his voice his voice thick with lust. "Sasuke… stop playing!!" Naruto thrust his hips against Sasuke's, showing his new lover what he wanted. Sasuke smirked, and then lifted his hips off the younger boy. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip, waiting for the pain. But instead of Sasuke's large manhood piercing him, he felt a warm finger slowly entering him. Naruto gasped quietly and opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" he asked. But Sasuke just smiled. Then Naruto felt another finger sliding into him and he winced.

"Sorry, Naru…" Sasuke whispered huskily. "I'm just loosening you up before I go in there."

Naruto nodded, his eyes closing again. This feeling wasn't as good as feeling himself inside Sasuke, but – his thoughts were suddenly cut off by a sharp pain slashing up his spine. "Agh!" Naruto cried, half curling into a ball, his back and ass sticking an extra foot in the air.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "It'll get easier. You just have to get used to it."

Naruto nodded, tearing up slightly. Naruto felt Sasuke's erection probe his entrance, and then thrust into him. Naruto screamed quietly and he felt hot tears flow down his cheeks, and heard Sasuke gasp quietly.

"Naruto? Are you… crying?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, then he nodded slightly. "I'm fine Sasuke, it's okay."

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, you're crying. You're not okay."

As Sasuke said this, Naruto felt a trickle of sticky liquid on his thigh. He heard Sasuke gasp again.

"What?" asked Naruto, confused.

"You… You're bleeding. I'm sorry, I've hurt you…" Sasuke's voice shook with the strain of keeping himself from digging his nails into his own skin as punishment. But he couldn't hold himself back for long. He soon found he'd dug his nails into his back, his right arm across his chest and his hand on his left shoulder. He winced as his nails pierced his skin.

Naruto felt him wince and, with difficulty, rolled over onto his back. He stared up at Sasuke until he noticed the thin trails of blood trickling down Sasuke's left arm. Naruto touched the tiny lines on Sasuke's toned upper arm. Any other time, touching Sasuke's bulging muscles would have made him shiver desperately, but now, with Sasuke bleeding, it scared him. "S-Sasuke?! You're bleeding! What--?"

Sasuke had dropped his hand. His nails were covered in his own blood. Naruto felt his stomach lurch, and he rolled the top half of himself over the edge of the bed. Sasuke felt his own stomach heave as Naruto was violently sick.

Naruto rolled over again, keeping his eyes away from Sasuke's face. He only looked up when he heard a quiet sob. Sasuke's head was hanging limp, his hands balled into fists on either side of Naruto's hips. His back shuddered and another tiny sob escaped him.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke?! You're crying aren't you?! What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice frantic.

"You're so disgusted by me… that you threw up. I guess I deserve that…"

Naruto felt as though his heart had stopped. "You think I'm… what? No! Never, Sasuke! I'd never be disgusted by you! You're all I ever wanted, Sasuke!" And to distract Sasuke (and also to satisfy his need for Sasuke), Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and pulled them toward him. This unexpected thrust cleared Sasuke's mind. Wiped it blank. He moaned.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "Sasuke, I need you… please!" Naruto rolled his hips, his insides massaging Sasuke's stiff cock. Sasuke moaned again. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Sasuke lay down on his back and held Naruto's hips. He bounced Naruto on top of him, his dick sliding in and out of Naruto's ass, which clenched after every bounce. Naruto's moans soon became something like screams of pleasure as Sasuke bounced him faster. Naruto yelped as he came, and his hips bucked against Sasuke's ten inch.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto thrashed against him. He clenched his teeth and spoke through them. "Naru… I'm gunna cum…!" Just as he growled that last word, he exploded into Naruto. Naruto yelped again, feeling Sasuke's seed fill him. Naruto's breathing was hard and rough, but Sasuke's breaths were sharper. Naruto lifted his face from Sasuke's chest which had a fine layer of sweat clinging to it. Sasuke was staring at Naruto one corner of his mouth was turned up in a weak smile. Naruto rolled off Sasuke's now-limp penis and lay so his head was on Sasuke's chest again. An idea sparkled in his mind. He was still not satisfied. What if he could get Sasuke to sword fight with him? Hmm… Naruto sat up, pulling Sasuke's shoulders until he was sitting too. Naruto thrust his hips against Sasuke's, making their cocks grind together. Sasuke gasped sharply and soon began to return the movements. Naruto felt a tingling sensation building above his rapidly hardening cock. He suddenly found himself sitting on Sasuke, his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. But that fact slipped his mind as a sharp pain slashed through him yet again. He yelped quietly once, but the pain was already gone. Sasuke was squatted on the bed, his knees pressed into the quilt. His hands squeezed Naruto's ass, one hand digging into each cheek. Sasuke thrust once, but it was a hard thrust. Naruto gasped and flung his head back, trying not to dig his nails into Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"You can dig your nails in if you need to…" Sasuke whispered, his voice husky and slightly shaky from the rhythmic collisions of Naruto's ass and the top of Sasuke's thighs.

Naruto nodded in time with Sasuke's thrusts. This went on for several minutes until Naruto screamed that he had to cum. This time, however, he and Sasuke came at the same time. Naruto slumped against Sasuke, who had barely enough energy left to pull them both under the quilt. Naruto's face still had residual pleasure etched onto it, his eyebrows pulled together, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Just looking at Naruto's face this way gave Sasuke another boner. He shuddered, eyes closing slowly. But Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke sighed.

_Right,_ he thought. _I'll just have to jack off then._ Sasuke wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and pumped it hard. It wasn't long before he came. He slithered under the blanket and touched Naruto's sleeping face. Naruto muttered quietly as he slept, worming his unconscious way into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke smiled sleepily and yawned. "'Night, Naru…" Sasuke sighed as he, too, drifted off…

* * *

**THIS ONE'S LONG, HUH? I ACTUALLY WROTE IT ON MY CELL PHONE, THEN COPPIED IT ONTO THE COMPUTER... SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I'LL TRY AND WRITE MORE QUICKLY, BUT WHO KNOWS HOW THAT'LL TURN OUT? REVIEW PEEPS!**


	10. Happiness

Sasuke woke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell. Then he felt a pair of gentle lips press against his forehead. He smiled, and then opened his eyes. Naruto sat on the bed beside him, dressed in his old ragged clothes that Sasuke had found him in yesterday, when he was dressed as a homeless person. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto, why are you wearing that?"

Naruto's eyes moved to his hands, which were clasped in his lap. "I haven't got anything else to wear, Sasuke. Homeless, remember?" Naruto strained to keep his voice from sounding pathetic, sad and shaky, but Sasuke could see through it. He wrapped his arms around the slight figure in front of him, who, he now noticed, was unnaturally skinny. Like he hadn't eaten in days. But he'd been sure he'd seen Naruto at the cafeteria in the museum… Sasuke paled. Yes, he'd seen him there, but Naruto had left his tray of food on the table he'd been at before he'd come to speak to Sasuke. Naruto looked up when Sasuke was silent for too long. When he saw Sasuke's pale face, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him.

"Sasuke?! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you… forget about that? That I had no home? Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rose in pitch slightly.

Sasuke's thoughts blocked Naruto's voice. His thoughts moved to Naruto's home; what kind of home had he taken away from Naruto? What had he done to Naruto by basically making him break up with Kiba? Sasuke suddenly felt Naruto against him, shaking. He looked down and noticed Naruto's head on his still-bare chest and both the boy's small hands on either of his shoulders. Naruto's back was shaking unevenly.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto's head snapped up. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging him around the waist. Sasuke felt a warm trickle of something wet fall from Naruto's face and down his stomach. Naruto was crying.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back slightly, holding Naruto's face between his large hands. He examined Naruto's face for a few seconds, then said, "Naruto, you know you have a home right here with me. You don't need to find another one… unless you want to."

Naruto wiped the tears form his face and sniffled. "I'd only get in the way. I'd be useless."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Useless?" he repeated. "Really now. And I suppose that excellent cooking is useless now, too?"

Naruto blushed and hid his face. "But… you haven't even had any yet. I bet it'll be terrible to an Uchiha like you…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again. "Well, give me some of that food. I want to see if it's Uchiha worthy," he said, trying not to smile.

Naruto nodded, looking suddenly worried. Sasuke reached out to Naruto, but the small boy got up and went to get some food for Sasuke. Sasuke frowned, but sat and waited. Naruto was beside him again soon, and he put a plate covered in food in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke dug in quickly and moaned.

"What?" Naruto asked anxiously. "Do you need something? Did I forget--" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and chewed slowly, eyes closed. Naruto's heart beat heavily ion his chest and neck, and Sasuke could feel the pounding under his hand.

Sasuke opened his eyes as soon as he was done chewing and stared at Naruto. He paused for a few seconds, concentrating on Naruto's pounding heart. "Delicious," he said, smiling. Naruto sagged in relief. Sasuke held him up. "Naruto? This is great, really. Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just… I guess I thought you would hate it, like…" Naruto cut himself off.

"Like… like Kiba did?"

Naruto winced. "Yes. He used to yell at me for making his food wrong or not getting some to his dog fast enough…" Naruto gasped, and then waved his hand around dismissively. "B-but it was no problem, really. N-no trouble at all. If I did something wrong, he'd tell me so I'd know to fix it, right?" Naruto realized he was starting to babble. "Sorry… I talk a lot…"

Sasuke smiled. "That's okay, I like your voice. It's sweet."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks."

Sasuke chuckled. "You know… I think I've got some spare clothes that are too small for me. Wanna go see if we can find them?"

* * * * * * *

They lived this way for several months, until Naruto pulled a shirt from his dresser one morning. Something fell from the folds of the shirt and made a metallic tinkling noise as it hit the floor. Naruto trapped the small, spinning object under his hand, then picked it up and examined it for a long minute. Sasuke's voice coming suddenly from behind him made him jump.

"So. You found the ring." Sasuke knelt beside Naruto and took the ring gently. Naruto turned so that he and Sasuke faced each other. Sasuke held the plain golden ring in front of Naruto's face. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice no more than a whisper. "what does this look like to you?"

"Uh, a ring," replied Naruto, confused.

"What kind of ring?" Sasuke asked, his ears turning pink.

Naruto studied the ring for another second. "Well, it almost looks like a wedding ring…" Naruto's eyes widened as he clued in, and his ears turned pink too.

Sasuke took Naruto's left hand in both of his. "Uzumaki Naruto… will you marry me…?" he asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he nodded happily. "Yes… Oh, Sasuke, yes!" He flung his arm around his new fiancé, letting Sasuke keep his hold on his left hand. Sasuke smiled widely and slid the shiny golden ring onto Naruto's slim finger.


End file.
